1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to a recording apparatus capable of recording a video signal and an audio signal, and a regenerating apparatus capable of regenerating a video signal and an audio signal.
2. Related Background Art
For recording a video signal and an audio signal, there are already known cassette tape recorders and video tape recorders.
Also there has recently been developed a still video system capable of recording a still video signal and an audio signal on a magnetic sheet called a video floppy disk. In such still video system each of concentric tracks formed on the magnetic sheet can record a video signal of a field, or an audio signal of several tens of seconds compressed in time.
In such recording apparatus for recording a video signal and an audio signal, it is necessary, for the user, to be able to know in advance the time available for recording the audio signal, and, also in the course of use, preferable for the user to be able to confirm the remaining recording time. For this purpose the assignee of the present invention has already disclosed, in Japanese Patent Application No. 209311/1985, a technology for displaying the available recording time. Also in recording the video signal, it is desirable to provide a display related to the recording operation, such as the track position utilized for recording the video signal on the magnetic sheet. However, simultaneous display of these two data may not only increase the space required for display, thus leading to an increased cost, but may also cause confusion to the user.
Such drawbacks are also present in the regenerating apparatus.